


【珉浩】Incubus

by MirandaAlley



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: Incubus依然就是Incubus只是这次郑允浩知道他是谁





	【珉浩】Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> 当我完全放下了自我时  
> 我通常没那么多话想说  
> 系好安全带做好心理准备  
> 而我不对任何不适负责

郑允浩缓缓睁开眼睛，视野中一片阴沉连绵的黑。

冷，灰暗的空间里浮动着跃动的烛火，不知从何处出来的风拂过赤裸的身体，毫无遮拦的皮肤布满淤痕。他艰难地转头试图看清囚室的布局，细微的动作带动紧缚的绳索，摩擦伤口勒进皮肉，传来鲜明的刺痛。

冷，痛。

很痛。

红色的细麻绳从脖颈缠绕而下，在腰背勒出一道道刺目的红痕，手腕和脚踝被固定在一起，因长久的紧缚失去了血色，双腿被折叠捆起使得私处一并被暴露在冰冷的空气中，一条锁链由屋顶垂下将他吊在空中，双膝与肩背构成岌岌可危的平衡。郑允浩虚无地眨着仍迷蒙的双眼，听着由远及近的清晰脚步声，咧开嘴吐出一口血沫来。

“你比我想像中的更为阴魂不散，”他说，嗓子因为掐扼过后的后遗症喑哑不堪，却仍字字清晰可闻，“难道没有别的猎物了吗？”

被困的视野里出现一张过分英俊的脸庞，深峻的轮廓在晦暗的烛光中明明灭灭，郑允浩冷眼扫过那张脸上密布的伤口，看那双眼角微微下垂的茶色眼眸，湿漉漉地闪烁着驯良无害的光芒，深处却是无尽的黑，露骨的恶意在其中张牙舞爪。

“你是最好的，”男人笑了一下，苍白的手指划过鲜红的绳子，在光裸的皮肤上游移，冰冷的目光缺少感情，“你是最美味的。”

郑允浩眨了一下眼睛，嘲讽的视线在他乌青的眼眶和裂开的唇角稍作停留，缓缓移向远方的虚空。沈昌珉歪了歪脑袋，恼怒的火光转瞬即逝由戏谑取而代之，冰冷的手指掠过柔软的唇瓣拂过纤长的睫羽，微凉的空气中一声短促的气音飘散无痕。

“你到底是心软，”他微笑起来，“面对弟弟的脸，终究是下不了死手。”

“这么多年了，沈昌珉还是你唯一的弱点不是吗？”

郑允浩闭着眼不去看他，麻木的手握成僵硬的拳，是黑夜中熟悉的梦魇的脸，他咬着牙痛恨自己的软弱，以为一颗心早已打磨的毫无破绽，却到底还是被人趁虚而入。一个长着他的弟弟的脸的梦靥，有着阴郁又贪婪的目光，以纯白的欲望为食。

年少的曾经破碎的梦中，他一次次惊喘着从潮湿迷离的梦境中醒来，在冬日的夜里汗湿衣背。梦中是鲜润又情色的肉体，少年人的肉体，清新的，蓬勃的年少的欲望。

而那些所有的欲望，都长着同一个男孩的面孔。

美丽的，纯洁的，明朗而稚嫩的，鲜润欲滴的，总是一尘不染的。

沈昌珉的面孔。

光与影的交界处有一双湿润的眸子，驯顺而无辜，柔软又天真，笑时微微弯着，明朗的月光似的弧度，一大一小的，星星似的闪着。他被一步步引诱，又总在即将陷入陷阱时仓皇逃脱，那时他还不懂得面对自己的渴望，还在无数个寂静的黑夜中独自彷徨。

再后来，沈昌珉带着未褪尽的噩梦抱着被子闯进了他的孤独，少年人温暖的躯体紧贴着他躺下，空气中弥漫着清爽的山茶香。他昏昏沉沉地闭上眼，从那时起梦魇便远离了他的夜晚，很多年后他听闻梦魇从不放过自己的猎物，年少时荒芜的梦境已经褪成淡薄的影子，于是他只是一笑而过。

而如今，他化为了实体，依旧找上门来。

阴魂不散啊，在男人冰冷的唇咬上锁骨时阖上了眼睛，可他又能怎么办呢。

一时心软下不去死手才沦落到如此境地，到头来他也怪不了谁，男人长了一张他梦中的脸，是他逃不出的罪恶旋涡，只有他自己知道，那些欲望如今也仍都是在的。  


思慕，渴望，欲念，与那些所有的求而不得。

于是他不听不看，将自己从这阴森可怖的囚笼摘离出去，烛火下紧闭双眼的面孔像是风中沾了晨露的百合，沈昌珉垂眼用唇舌描摹他胸膛的轮廓，阴沉的眸光里是戏谑的欲火。  
而我是那清晨的采花人，踏过一地新绿，只为将那花瓣碾碎，在血污里染上尘埃。

“作为阔别多年的礼物，”他低声说，挥手召来一抹暖光，“我送你一只红烛，我亲爱的哥哥。”

素白的手腕倾斜，泼下艳色的泪光，滚烫的烛泪落在细腻的肌肤，从锁骨凹陷处被锋利的牙齿磨出的红痕一路辗转蜿蜒。郑允浩咬紧牙关忍下一声将出的痛呼，冰冷的手指肆意揉捏嫩红的乳尖，略长的指甲划过顶端细小的孔眼，颤抖的双手握紧住脚踝留下清晰的指痕，激烈的快感之后是疼痛的侵袭。

饱满的胸部被恶意揉弄，是柔韧的手感，猩红的颜色零落其上。血红的蜡油于低处坠落，泼洒在红肿挺翘的乳尖，层层叠叠包覆敏感的乳珠。游移的火光一滴一滴覆满白皙的胸膛，转向同样脆弱的小腹，郑允浩用力仰起头压抑无声的哭喊，眼角落下一滴清亮的泪光。剧烈的挣扎带动铁索晃动，红绳更深的勒进皮肤，整齐的牙齿磕破下唇，溢出鲜艳的血色。

红色的，很美。

美人总是因为伤痕更美。

“很痛吧，”沈昌珉舔舔嘴唇，飞扬的眉眼里浮现嗜血的笑意，苍白的手指在凝固的蜡上打着圈轻柔地抚慰，灼伤后的皮肤过分的敏感，轻柔的撩拨带是酥麻的痒意，“为什么要忍着呢？”  


“还是说其实很舒服？哥哥其实喜欢被这样对待？”

郑允浩眼睑颤动，未尽的泪痕凝结在眼角，他短暂地睁了一瞬眼，波光粼粼地凝视虚无的黑暗，重新闭上是又恢复了那副波澜不惊的模样。下唇的血光流过嘴角的伤口，曲折蜿蜒流淌在精致的面孔。

是被揉碎的第一片花瓣，沈昌珉冷眼看那零散的血色，摸了摸自己先前被郑允浩揍开裂的嘴角，仍残留着鲜血的腥甜气味。

惊人的艳丽，冷淡又无情，他轻声抽气，手指抚慰男人在疼痛中委顿的欲望，看着阴茎在熟练的撩拨中挺立，那张脸庞却仍是一片安定祥和，使人想要更深入的击碎。

毁灭，他想，拇指摩擦圆润的顶端，看小孔吐出晶莹的前液，想要毁灭。

左手的红烛仍在燃烧，烛泪簇拥着白色的棉芯融成一汪，他翻转手腕将那泪光尽数淋在挺立的欲望，身下的肉体再度不可控地颤抖起来，装点着大片鲜红的胸膛剧烈地起伏，他露出一副若有所思的神情，终于听见一声压抑的哭喊。

潮湿喑哑，短促又极为哀怜的，一声哽咽。

或者说是啜泣。

沈昌珉闭眼倾听，随手将那支蜡烛丢到一边，漫不经心地抚摸手下的身躯，修长的双腿被折成M字敞开着，大腿内侧的肌肤细腻光滑，他流连于隐秘处未经人碰触过的柔韧手感，闪着寒光的眼中终于有了隐约的笑意。

不加掩饰的恶劣，猎食者的残酷与骄矜。

柔软的嘴唇亲吻被红绳困住的膝窝，顺着腿部优雅的线条一路向下，舔咬吮吸，留下一个个旖旎的红色印记。伴随着每一下触碰与刺激，起伏流畅的肌肉绷紧着颤动，尽管能想象出那张冷淡的面无表情的面孔，可又是具足够放荡且诚实的身体。

脸颊潮红带着泪光，却又小心翼翼的克制，在退无可退无法逃离的境地拒不合作，所以是他惦记了多年的猎物，从他十几岁还是少年时便想融于口，却直至今日才得以美梦成真的食物。

是最美的，也是最凶的，所以才美味至极。

而所有的念念不忘，都必有回响。

“你的恐惧弥漫着幽香，”他喃喃，沾满润滑液的手指抚上毫无遮拦的穴口，“而我以之为食。”

冰冷的手指探进从未被开发过的私处，过分的紧绷使他扬起眉梢，拍拍男人挺翘的臀瓣，带动锁链的晃动，极静中金属撞击的声响清晰刺耳。

“拒不配合的时候，疼的是你，我的哥哥。”

“不要那样叫我。”很久郑允浩才缓缓开口，没什么感情的声音，隐约透出虚弱的意味来。沈昌珉嗤笑一声，到头来还是在起点处纠缠不清。

“可你看看我，”他微笑着说，揉按湿热的肠壁，探索着前列腺的所在，“看看我的样子，是你的昌多拉呀。”

你因什么而畏惧，我不是你梦中的脸吗？

你爱过的那个男孩儿的样子，和少年时情色的，鲜活又迷离的欲望。

长着我的面孔，在你心里生着绵密的藤。

修长的手指摸索到那一片敏感的地带，恶意地揉弄刺激，郑允浩绷紧身子在这样的挑逗中不可自抑地颤抖，额头渗出一层薄汗，下唇的伤口再一次被扯开，生涩的铁锈味在口腔弥漫，他终于睁开了眼睛，凝视着无尽的幽暗的黑，只觉得黑暗中有一双眼睛，黑洞似的引力，正要把他吸进去。

我是谁，他又是谁，他想，身体各处传来钝痛与绵密的痒，凝结的蜡在呼吸的起伏中牵扯脆弱的皮肤，轻微烫伤的皮肤难以忍受的麻痒，身体各处因为捆绑和悬挂的姿势血液不循环，僵硬麻痹着，前列腺被刺激带来的快感又在这一片钝感中格外鲜明。

我想要什么，他前所未有的茫然，在虚空中漂浮找不到答案，我的坚持又是什么？

我在怕什么？

被扩张到足以容纳三根手指的肠壁仍然紧致，一片湿濡吞吐着白皙的手指，全部抽出时仍微微开合着。沈昌珉解开黑色的战斗服拉链，压抑许久的欲望早已滚烫挺立，他将阴茎对准扇动的入口，掐着男人紧窄的腰胯毫不犹豫地一顶到底。湿热的肠壁热情地包裹粗长的欲望，郑允浩无声地抽气，感到一阵鲜明的疼痛正要把他从中撕裂开来。

被吊在空中使他无依无靠，只能虚无地握紧自己的脚踝承受这剧烈的痛苦，指甲划破脚背的皮肤留下三道刺目的血痕，生理性的泪光不受控地溢满眼眶，他压抑着自己不要惨叫出声，瞪大的双眼满是空茫。

“我也不想总是让你痛的。”

沈昌珉叹了一口气，俯下身沿着他的腹部一路向上亲吻，手指剥开胸部凝固的蜡迹，露出红肿的乳首疼痛麻痒。他低头含在齿间舔咬，唇舌悉心抚慰，郑允浩颤抖起来，身体摇晃拉扯着铁链响动，火热的肠壁更用力收缩绞紧了硬挺的欲望。他舒爽的叹息出声，掐着男人的腰更用力的进出，感受绵密湿热的包裹缠绕带来的巨大快感，收紧的手指在胯骨留下清晰的指痕。

“既然这样，就再给哥哥一点小礼物吧，”他恶劣地从衣袋里摸出一对乳夹，尾端悬挂着金色的细链，缀着两颗小巧的铃铛，“你的身体总比你诚实，有快感的话为什么要忍耐呢。”

冰凉的金属夹夹上乳头再收紧，铃铛被金属链牵着从胸膛滑落下去悬在空中，在摇晃中扯动乳夹传来细密尖锐的快感，和疼痛并生交相呼应。郑允浩仍是沉默一言不发，紧锁的眉头却再也藏不住身体所受到的折磨。沈昌珉没兴趣理睬他艰难困苦的自我斗争，扣着他的腰部任意妄为地进出，肉体的拍击声与铃铛声一起回荡在寂静的空间，是不加掩饰的情色肉欲，和满目刺眼的红色间更多的暴力。

血腥和肉欲，郑允浩想，成人的欲望和贪念本就是一体。

他的指节仍在隐隐作痛，有绽开的血肉暴露在空气中。是他前不久狠揍男人时留下的伤口，于是此刻那张英俊的脸上眉骨渗血，眼眶乌青，唇角是裂开的猩红。

快感啊，他闭上眼，只觉得悲凉，怎么会没有呢。

那我到底在害怕什么？他困惑不已。

你知道他是谁，也明知道他想要什么，那为什么不给他？在害怕什么？那张脸？还是自己不受控制的心？

你是谁？

沈昌珉问：你是谁？

是郑允浩，他凝视着虚空中那双湿润的眼睛，是郑允浩。

是你的哥哥。

“这也不全是我想要的，”黑色的，眼中飞扬着恶意的男人装模作样地叹气，眼中尽是鳄鱼的泪光，“可你实在是怕我。”

他吐出一口血水，脸上有近乎怜悯的笑意：“你这样让我觉得我在奸尸，说实在的感觉不太好。”

郑允浩不搭理他，兀自沉默，他实在是沉默太久了。

“可是哥哥，”沈昌珉说，用上了他最温软湿润的嗓音，绵软甜蜜，像松饼表面流淌的蜜糖，“你为什么这么怕我呢？”

因为我是你的噩梦，是你的恐惧，是你灵魂深处挣扎着叫嚣不休的黑暗。

是你的欲望。

无法被排解的肉欲便化为了暴力，身体的空虚与饥渴成了消磨在训练场上的原动力，揍过沙包时高涨的肾上腺素成了你对一切自欺欺人的解释，为了维持那张一尘不染的面孔总是要费很大的力气，可你其实一直都知道自己想要什么。

于是你说，堵不如疏。

只是抒发的方式是拳头与暴力。

“可我现在在这里，”沈昌珉说，“可我其实在这里。”

郑允浩长久地沉默，跳跃的烛火落在他的眼底，他第一次认真地看这个一袭黑衣的男人的脸，是沈昌珉的脸，是他梦中的脸。

没了狰狞的神情，此刻是无辜懵懂的，柔软的，像极了他从十八岁起就带在身边的那个孩子。

“放开我。”他轻声说。

“可是哥哥要是再揍我一顿跑掉了怎么办？”男人故作天真地问。

“那你就继续奸尸。”

郑允浩没多少跟他扯皮的兴趣，嗓音冷淡，沈昌珉撇撇嘴，从他身体里退了出来为他解开绳索。重获自由的郑允浩活动一下僵硬的手腕，直接勾腿骑到沈昌珉肩上把他锁在地上，居高临下眯起眼安静地打量他。

“我思考了你说的话，”他拖着鼻音淡淡地开口，喉咙仍然剧痛，嗓音黏腻，“觉得你说的很有道理。”

“什么？”沈昌珉愣了一下，郑允浩抬起腰调整了一下姿势，对着他挺立的欲望坐了下去。体重使性器进到最深处，狠狠撞击柔软的内壁，沈昌珉被这突如其来的快感逼得呼吸一滞，眼角带出一星泪光，男人的手指已经扼上了他的咽喉。

多年习武的手掌带着长枪磨砺出的薄茧，抚摸着脖颈细腻的皮肤传来粗粝的快感，有节制地收拢的手指有力且强势，力度堪堪控制在不至使他完全窒息，又足以呼吸困难的程度。柔软的腰身挺动控制着性器在体内的进出，沈昌珉平躺在冰凉的地上，伸手抚摸修长的双腿，描摹大腿到臀部紧致优美的线条。脖间的手使他面颊因为缺氧而涨的通红，有些模糊的视野里是男人满身血污却依然骄矜高傲的面孔，沉浸在欲望之中也仍是鲜明刺目的纯白，连放纵的快感都鲜有，就连额头上一层浅极浅的汗水离奇地透出克制又淡漠来。

使他欲望高涨，是他梦中的尤物。

十几年来，他一直念念不放的那个。

“知道我通常怎么面对我的恐惧吗？”郑允浩压低了身子凑在他耳边喃喃，沈昌珉凝视着他带血的下唇，目光涣散。

“我击碎它。”他说。

沈昌珉颤抖了一下，濡湿了眼眶。

“我想射在你里面。”他喃喃，在缺氧的窒息感中迎来了高潮。

郑允浩放松了手腕让他恢复呼吸，抬起腰让射精过后疲软的阴茎离开自己的身体，跪起身撸动自己的欲望，神色傲慢戏谑。

“我想了很久，总算是想通了这件事，”他冷笑一声，看着男人艰难地喘着气恢复呼吸，“欲望这种东西，渴望的就去得到，肉欲就发泄，给你想要的没那么困难，而我也有更好的收获。”

“一个Inccubus渴望的是享乐与高潮，我可以给你。”

“至于你，模仿我弟弟还是出了个不错的屌。”

喷射的精液洒在瘫在地上的男人脸上，沈昌珉眯着眼看他依旧挺拔漂亮的身姿，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇畔的一缕白浊，只觉得十几年执念一场倒也未必是一场空。

暴力嗜血的荆棘玫瑰，他想，是枪炮中的花朵，满身的刺都吐着毒素。

哪里有什么圣洁的百合，到头来不过是另一个人心里的一场青涩春梦罢了。性幻想这种东西，又能有多少作数。

“最后，我的回礼。”郑允浩对着他微笑了一下，眼里有嗜血的光彩，下一秒一击重拳毫不留情地砸在腹部，揉碎了内脏的力道之后是一个血腥味的吻，混合着一口血水与他交缠，牵扯出的丝线是含混艳丽的红。

沈昌珉躺在原地静静看他掸落一身血污蜡迹，从容不迫地穿上衣服，离开瓦解的空间时姿态得体又端庄。

 

枪炮玫瑰，我的梦中情人。

 

END


End file.
